


There Once was this man called Wesley

by bunsdarien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Death, Insanity, M/M, Non Consensual, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After Season Five. Wesley is Dead?! Wesley Died by Vail?! Wesley died in Illyrias arms.... So he should be in Heaven?! Right? WRONG!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once was this man called Wesley

This is my first Angel Fiction. It’s Dark. Very. Un’beta’d. For-warned.

Any reviews are okay.. I’ll keep the marshmallows handy.. ;) just in case..  
As always, if any beta’d is willing to help me with my sucky sentence structure, please email me.  
This one will differ then the one posted on Fanfiction.net. They don't allow the graphics I want.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel. I do not own anything to do with the show. I'm just borrow the deceased characters for this story. Enough said! Borrowing lyrics from Lacuna Coil.. No harm meant!

~~There Once Was This Man Called Wesley..~~

{Wesley} This is Wesley talking to himself. I know “” should be, but since its’ all him, I figured it’s okay. If not. Tell me I’ll fix..

 

There once was this man name Wesley  
Whose life become something quite messy  
Trying to save the day, he took his friends son  
To protect him, he went on the run.  
And that’s when all this fun begun

A morbid laugh is heard.

More rhymes are heard again.

There once was this man named Wyndham-Pryce  
Who really thinks this cell isn’t at all that nice  
He died the fight. And woke up one night  
In what he thought would be heaven  
But, as it turned out that isn’t .... Crap! That’s not right!

Fiddling with his fingers, he clicks his thumbs in a nervous tune.  
Not right, not right. I have to get this right.

There once was this Watcher snob.. "Pfft" he snorts.  
Who really sucked at his job.  
Stabbed his friends in the back  
Took their enemy in the sack  
Tried to make amends  
And died without his friends  
Now he’s raped and tortured  
Without so much of a....What rhymes with tortured?

Tapping his finger to his head.. Tortured? Mortured, Cortured, Hortured, .. Nothing rhymes with Tortured. Oh, well. Let’s try this again.

There once was...  
He stops as the dungeon he has called home for god knows how long is opened.  
His bare, pale, weak legs close in to his body. He tries to bury himself into the wall, to no avail.  
He’s coming for him again.  
Wesley knows what will happen.  
Blue eyes full of despair settle upwards on the demon’s crescent Yellows.  
With a forceful pull, he is grabbed and lifted up over the demon’s shoulder.  
He knows what is to come.  
He knows this is what he deserves.  
Tears flow down his dirty bruised face as they exit the dungeon.

Wesley cowers as the almost seven foot demon towers over him.  
Roughly, Wesley is thrown against the wall.  
The demon starts to rub his rough skin against Wesley well abused back....  
He then forcefully pushes his long, thick hardness inside the broken man.

Wesley's screams flow throughout his dark prison.

...Some time later....

Wesley is tossed into his home.  
He crawls far from the gates that hold him from freedom.  
It shuts as the monster that has violated him fades away from sight.  
More tears are shed.  
Wesley's hope is lost.  
His Faith is gone.  
His friends aren’t going to save him. They won't be coming to rescue him.  
He's dead!  
But is he really?!  
...  
He pulls his body as tightly into a ball as the blood stained limbs would go.  
...  
There once was a man  
Do is doing the best he can  
He wants out of his tome  
And desperately just wants to go home.  
Angel, please find me.  
Please. 

___________________________________  
~~Now Chapter Two~~

.... Angel....

I open my eyes. Aching all over, I slowly pick myself off of the cold concrete ground. I wipe at my eyes. Blood from my head wound has flowed, blocking my sight.

I sigh as I look around.

I am surrounded by dead souls.

//As you see I'm the only survivor in this land//

I walk through this bloody alley. Not that long ago a fierce battle took place. Thousands of demons against just a few of us.  
Now it's nothing more then a graveyard. For all I can see is limbs belonging to evil, and as I see closer.... good, also.

Gunn.

Eyes wide. No fear of dying in those brown orbs.

He died with honor. Fought until his last breathe.

He was a good friend. I am goinna miss him.

I look around to see if by any miracle the others survived. I had faith in Illyria's survival.

She was one mean fighter.

But sadly, I soon find a speck of blue.

Illyria.

Damn! She didn't make it either.

I lower my head.

I've lost them.

//This nature of time and space  
Makes me sick of the situation//

I am alone.

Again.

I lose myself in the smell. The smell of blood. The gore of the situation. Until I finally come to my senses.

I can hear a faint groan, not far from here.

"SPIKE!?" I scream. Happy that at least one is still with me.

The groan soon turns to whimpers. I rush over to find something I never ever expected.

Spike is alive.....

Literary.

His heart is beating.

His skin is warm.

He has breathe.

And he is bleeding profusely from the gash in his stomach.

"Fuck!" Angel says to no one in particular.

"Your not kidding here," A very human Spike weakly states.

Angel, trying to stop the flow of blood, presses down on Spikes stomach.

"Oh buggers!!" He cries out. "It would figure those bastards pick now to revert me back to my  
human self. Couldn't wait until I was healed.. Oh, no!!"

Angel couldn't help himself. He snickered as he moved Spikes head to lay in his lap. Trying to make him more comfortable.

"Let me get you to the hospital, then maybe..."

Spike shook his head. Eyes meeting with Angels. "It's too late."

"I'm a goner."

Angel wanted to deny it.

He wanted to save someone.. He so desperately didn't want to be alone again. He had to save someone....

He was a champion. But what good is a champion without his backup. His friends.

Fred, Gunn, Illyria, Wesley, Doyle, Cordelia, and now Spike.

But he knew the truth. Spike was fighting a losing battle.

"Spike," he said. 'Don't leave me,' he thought.

He lost all right to the Shanshu when he signed his blood on those contracts to Wolfram Harts. That was the only way to bring them down. Losing his one chance of being human... again.

So, Spike had become the champion vampire with a soul, who would become human again.

But, it never stated just how long he would enjoy his once again human form.

The power were cruel.

They could go to hell for all he cared.

He would NEVER do another thing for them again. Let the world fall apart.

He no longer gave a shit.

With tears slowly flowing from his eyes, Spike looked one last time at Angel.

Holding the glance for a mere second, "An...Angel?"

"Yes," Angel replied. Watching Spike's eyes shut for what he knew would be the last time.

Spike smiled a sad smile. Gasping for breath, he asked one final thing of his Grandsire.

"Could you call me William?"

It was a simple request that Angel acknowledged.

"Yes, William."

With that, William was no more.

//I Couldn't know if I.....  
If I will be strong enough for this  
I have to choose, do I want to live here?//

______________________________________  
..... ::To Darkness Falls Over My Soul ::

 

I ran. I ran. As fast as I can.  
I dream. I dream. I awaken to screams.  
I hurt. I hurt. What I would do for a shirt.  
I freeze. I freeze. As I collapse to my knees.  
.......  
To darkness falls over my soul.  
No longer can any light be seen in these eyes of mine.  
I can not any longer be human.  
Wesley Wyndham Pryce is no more.  
I am insane...  
.....  
I laugh at the situation, until I can not breathe. My chest is so sore.  
And blood now splays from my mouth.  
I am sick. Most likely it is pneumonia.  
Or god knows what kind of STD that bastard has given me.  
......  
I would laugh some more, but I don't think I can afford to cough up any more blood.  
To hell with that. It might bring the dying factor faster. But, aren't I already dead?  
I did die. I know I did. I felt it.  
I know I'm no longer thinking rationally, but I'm pretty sure I am dead.  
And this is hell. So I can't die here, since I'm already dead. ... God.. I'm giving myself a headache thinking.  
I make no sense.  
....  
I knock on my head with my fist...  
Make sense. Make sense. You have never been this dense.  
And More of the rythmes come out.

I'm scared, you see.  
And that just isn't me.  
So I use this tool of rythmes  
To calm these horrid nerves of mine  
.....  
I hit my fist to my head again...  
.....  
Think.. Think.. What I would do for a drink...  
Water. Warm bed.  
Something to be fed.  
Someone to hold me. Tell me everything will be alright..  
Take me away from this horrible sight...  
Angel.. I wish.....

I stop as I hear the cell open again. Soon he towers over me.  
His laugh brings me chills.  
Fear fills me as he lights my lightweight of a body up and over his shoulders.  
I can no longer walk. My legs will not carry me.  
Off I go..  
I am his ho.....  
..  
This is where I belong....  
............  
Sniff..''

~(Time later)  
....  
Angel walks into the crowded bar.  
A known demon hang out.

Someone had left him a note saying to meet them here.

Waiting in the exact place the note stated, Angel glanced around the room.  
No one looking familiar, or out of place.  
An hour had passed, and this 'snitch' was late.  
Angel was just leaving when he was bumped from behind.

"Excuse me," the someone stated then exits the bar.  
Angel, annoyed for having to waste his time, walks out.  
He puts his hand into his jacket's pocket only to find something inside.  
A folded over note.

He glances at it.  
It's a joke. Someone is playing some sick game with him.  
He is unsure whether to believe the impossible.

"Fuck!" He says aloud.

Could it be true. Should he get his hopes up.

Your ex-watcher friend is alive.  
He is not well.  
This is where you go to find him.  
..............................  
I lay, looking at my hands  
I search in these lines  
I've not the answer;;

Angel searched high and low, trying to find out where exactly this information came from.  
The only hint he received was..... A friend..  
Looking up to the sky, he gave thanks to that friend who helped him along the way. He knew it had to be Cordy, but he had no way to prove it.  
He knew where Wesley was.  
It wasn’t a pleasant place for a vampire, so he couldn’t imagine how a mere human could handle it.  
He found out that Wesley had indeed died by Vail.. But, his body disappeared from Vail’s lair. Had Angel gone there, he would of realized something was up.. Some how, with Vail’s magic being so dark, and powerful... He was resurrected. And god knows what pains have been done to him in the last year he’s been there.  
Angel hoped that Wesley was still be alive.. But promised himself that the ex- watcher would be revenged... either way.  
:  
He looked over his list::  
Spell... check..  
Ingredients needed... check...  
Weapons... Check..  
Sorcerer.... who owes Wesley a few favors... check...

Within a few moments he was back in hell, a place that bought back painful memories.  
;I just want to be myself... myself  
And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
ruining me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down

He fought hard and long. Knocking down, and fighting with all his might to find his friend. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came upon a passageway. Following it, he heard slight moans that were followed by bitter laughing. Rushing in, he was grotesqued by the sight he saw.  
Wesley was being raped by this large demon, that somehow mimic’d the looks of the devil. He had burgundy, red skin, with goat like horns on his head.  
The Bastard turned just in time to grab the sword inches from cutting away his neck. Angel stood there frozen. Until he pushed Wesley’s skeletal figure off of him, laughing an insane sound at the outraged Vampire. In mere seconds the sword went flying and Angel started using his fists.  
Blood flew freely from several gashes on his body, but Angel refused to give up. He came this far and he wasn’t leaving with out Wesley. If he died, then.... He couldn’t.. No refused to think about it.  
As the two continued to fight, the Devilish Demon cornered Angel. Knocking him flat on his back. Nails long, and deadly, he started to tear at his neck. Trying to decapitate him with his fingers.  
Angel feared. He tried so hard to save Wesley.. But, now he couldn’t even save himself. With ending strength, he gave a slow kick out sending the bastard flying backwards.  
Quickly he grabbed for the sword and slid it through it’s chest. Pulling the sword out, and making sure it was finished off, Angel swung up and sent it’s head flying across the room.  
Dropping the sword, he ran over to a unmoving Wesley.  
Hollow blue eyes looked deep into Angel's dark browns.  
Angel took in it all. The sickening smell of the creature claim on his friend.  
The skin that was once so white, now covered in black bruises. Blood that he was sure belonged to Wesley. Pulling off his blood stained shirt, he put in on his friend’s naked form.  
"A..ngel.."  
He knelt down in front of his friend. The voice was so low. He barely could hear him. Even with his vampire hearing.  
"I'm here, Wesley. I'm here. I'm going to take you home. Take care of you. I'll make sure your okay. Everything is going to be okay."  
Closing his eyes, Wesley lost himself in a violent rounds of coughs. Blood flying from his mouth.  
After a few moments, We whispered..  
“I have no more rhymes  
It’s finally me time.  
Let me die  
Then all will be fine.

...  
Angel looked at his friend in front of him. He tried to digest the barely heard plea. Wesley was rescued. Angel came to save him.  
“No... I can’t let you go..” Angel pleaded. Gathering the lightweight in his arms.  
“I won’t. I can’t. No... Please.... don’t make me...”  
Angel couldn’t be alone again. He would help Wesley through this. He would.  
But, Wesley didn't want to be helped.. He wanted all his pain to end. He wished for a real death.  
If his heart was beating, it would have broken into two.  
Wesley was beaten. There was nothing left of his strong friend.  
The rouge demon hunter was no more.  
All that was left was this shell of a man.  
There Once was this man called Wesley.....  
A lone tear escaped Angel's brown eyes and fell down his cheek.  
...  
;;I just want to be myself... myself  
And now the beat inside of me  
is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
never any feeling inside  
ruining me...  
bring my body  
carry it into another world  
I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down;;  
As you see...  
I’m the only survivor in this land...


End file.
